


stars in eyes, flowers in hair

by iamnotalizard



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, kisses! lots of kisses!, slight mentions of homophobia but nth major, soft boys doing soft thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: If it were daytime, and not three a.m., if they were sober, and not getting high, if they were any place except this vastly empty park, at the edge of where the street lights lit up the area, under the stars that could barely been seen under the smoke, Dizzee would have insisted on sitting next to Thor, a few inches away, instead of in his lap, holding hands and sharing kisses.But it is three a..m., and they are high, and it is in an empty park, so Dizzee allows himself this little part of the universe.





	stars in eyes, flowers in hair

**Author's Note:**

> thor and dizzee r just two soft boys in love with each other n i love them

Thor’s eyes are blue. If Dizzee was as much as a poet as Ezekiel, he may say that Thor has eyes blue like the ocean, the sky, as blue as Dizzee felt when he was apart from him. 

 

Dizzee just says that Thor has eyes that match almost  _ exactly  _ to Frozen Ice Blue paint - one of his favorite paints, even though it’s rarely in any pieces - and that they’re pretty. 

 

They’re pretty to look into after he’s given Thor a kiss out of nowhere - when they’re in a club, or hiding in a tunnel, or laying on a mattress on the floor where Thor lives - all wide and affectionate and surprised. They’re pretty in the bright light of the morning and the dim light coming out of street lamps as Thor walks Dizzee home (or at least, as close to home as Dizzee lets them get together; he’ll never be ashamed of loving Thor, but afraid? He’ll admit that.) 

 

Thor’s eyes are especially pretty when they’re looking down at Dizzee, bright and warm, as Thor tells Dizzee how beautiful he is. 

 

“Your smile could light up the cosmo, putting any sun to shame, bringing aliens from far and wide towards you, just to see the sight that is Rumi smiling.” Thor says, smoke coming out between his teeth, as he gazes down at Dizzee’s head in his lap. Dizzee laughs a little bit, covers his face with his hands. Thors reaches down and holds them, pulling them away. 

 

If it were daytime, and not three a.m., if they were sober, and not getting high, if they were any place except this vastly empty park, at the edge of where the street lights lit up the area, under the stars that could barely been seen under the smoke, Dizzee would have insisted on sitting next to Thor, a few inches away, instead of in his lap, holding hands and sharing kisses.

 

But it is three a..m., and they are high, and it is in an empty park, so Dizzee allows himself his little part of the universe in this moment. 

 

“And your eyes!” Thor says, giggling as he leans down to give Dizzee a kiss on the forehead, passing him the joint, “So warm and kind! Space itself could exist in them. Dark enough to get lost in, yet bright enough to be able to lead you home.” Thor stops laughing for a second, just looks down at Dizzee with a soft smile, and says, “I love you.”

 

Dizzee smiles even wider, pulling his hands out of Thor’s grasp so that he can put them on Thor’s cheeks. “The galaxy is so expansive, so full of stars and planets, so many places to get lost.” His eyes slowly shift from Thor’s towards the stars in the sky, voice getting breathless, “And yet, you still found me.”

 

“And you found me.” Thor says, finger brushing over Dizzee’s bottom lip. Dizzee glances back to Thor’s face, decides that he looks for too pretty not to kiss, so he quickly leans up to place a firm kiss onto his lips. It’s not exactly straight, and for half a second they knock teeth, but Thor kisses back, and Dizzee’s still smiling. They stay pressed like that, not making out, but lips pressed together, grinning like idiots. Thor leans back on his palms, fingers digging into the grass. Dizzee pulls away and sits himself more comfortably in Thor’s lap, leans on his chest. He yawns slightly, a reminder that time exists even in this part of his universe. He looks towards the grass, fingers playing with the blades. He hears Thor spitting slightly when Dizzee’s hair gets into his mouth, and laughs. Pay back for when they were on a swing set and he almost choked every time Thor moved his head around. 

 

Small flowers poke up through the dirt, fighting with the grass to reach sunlight. Small beauty in the run down neighbourhood, only seen by children who still see magic and adventure in the buildings falling apart. Dizzee plucks one out of the ground, tucks it behind Thor’s ear.

 

“Cute.” he mumbles, and Thor’s eyes go soft as his cheeks get a dusting of pink. Thor looks to his side, sees another tiny flower, and picks it. He gently places it in Dizzee’s hair, placement mirroring the one in his own hair. 

 

“Now we match.” 

 

“Opera ready.” Dizzee says, leaning over to search for more flowers. They spend the next few minutes crawling through the grass, sticking any flowers they find into each other hair. Dizzee spends a few minutes braiding them into Thor’s hair after they start to fall out, and Thor spends more time that necessary making sure all the flowers in Dizzee’s hair were spaced evenly. 

 

They spend a few more minutes in their own little universe to give each other a few more kisses, before Thor starts walking Dizzee back towards his house. 

 

At this hour, and being as high as he is, he lets Thor walk with him all the way to the building. Dizzee gives him one last peck, before he slowly and silently opens the door. Just as he’s about the close the door again, he hears Thor whisper, “Love you, Rumi.”

 

“Love you too.” he whispers back, so softly he isn’t sure if Thor heard it, but he knows that Thor feels it in his heart. 

 

He sneaks through the shop, up into his house, without getting caught. It’s almost four o’clock when he finally crawls into bed, and he knows that in less than five hours time, his mom will he banging on his door telling him to wake up for breakfast. 

 

With smoke still stinging his lungs, and lips still tingling from excited kisses, Dizzee lets his heavily eyelids close, and from behind them he swears he can see the entire galaxy.

 

\--

 

Just like he predicted, not five hours later, he was pulled out of the comfort of sleep to loud knocking on his door.

 

“Wake up, loser!” Yolonda says, loud enough that it gets through the wood, but not loud enough that their parents can hear to scold her. Dizzee grunts loudly, and rolls of his bed. He looks down to see he’s still in his clothes from last night, so he quickly strips and pulls on some pajamas from the ground, to make it look like he was in the whole night.

 

He walks towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Eyes mostly closed he flops down in his chair at the table. Boo Boo is talking to Yolonda about something, and Ra Ra is standing in the kitchen talking to their mom. Their dad is putting plates of toast and eggs on the table. Yolonda is called to put glasses on the table. She grumbles but stands to grab cups. As she’s putting them around the table she stops at Dizzee. She snorts as she’s putting his glass down.

 

“What you laughing at?” he asks, sleepily. 

 

“Oh, nothing,” she snickers, “Woodstock.”

 

“What?” Dizzee says, as his brother look at him to see what the nickname is about. Ra Ra starts to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand, and this is what causes their dad to look over.

 

“Marcus, why is there a damn garden in your hair?” He asks, tone exasperated even though barely any of the day has passed. 

 

Dizzee mutters a soft ‘what’ as his hand goes to his hair. He touches something soft, delicate. He pulls it out and looks at it. A small, wilting daisy. His face feels warm, as he realises he didn’t pull any out, that their scattered around his hair like constellations.

“The galaxy takes us all on strange paths, through strange woods, which give us strange gifts as rewards.” he says, knowing that no one will bother to try and decode it. 

 

As expected his mother rolls her eyes, and says, “Just make sure there’s no bugs crawling around on you.” then goes back to scrambling some more eggs.

 

Dizzee nods, and takes a sip of water, playing with the daisy between his fingers. He can’t wait until he and Thor travel to their own little galaxy again soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> me, yelling at god: give me a cute bf that i can love and admire


End file.
